Osteonecrosis of femoral head is a common orthopaedics disease, and a plurality of therapies for preventing the femoral head from collapsing are available at present. In these therapies, generally a hole is drilled, and a support is implanted, thereby jacking up the collapsed femoral head inside-out. The supports commonly used in clinic include: metal support devices (such as, memory titanium alloy nets, tantalum rods, or the like), autogenous cortical bones (such as, autologous ilium), and allogeneic bone support device.
For a memory titanium-nickel alloy net, it is hard to control during the supporting process, which easily results in an insufficient support or an excessive support. For a metal support device (such as a tantalum rod), however, after it is implanted into the femoral head, the femoral head is easily worn through and a new injure may be formed at last, since the modulus of elasticity of the metal support device is too high and does not match with the autogenous bone of a person. When the femoral head is collapsed further (such as entering later stage of phase III, phase IV, or phase V) and a hip replacement surgery needs to be carried out, the necrotic femoral head needs to be amputated; however, the metal support implanted in the femoral head is hard to be cut off, thereby the surgery time is extended, and the surgery becomes more difficult. The metal femoral head support device is the most widely-used support device in clinic. However, except for the mismatch of mechanical property between the metal femoral head support device and the autogenous bone, there is also a world of difference between compositions of the metal femoral head support device and those of the autogenous bone. Therefore, the metal materials used in the femoral head support device do not possess good biocompatibility, and can not be even degraded, and thus the autogenous bone can not be guided to grow.
In some case, taking out the autogenous cortical bone and further filling it in the necrotic areas of the femoral head can give a certain support to the femoral head. However, the strength of the implanted cortical bone is relative low, and the treatment efficacy is not ideal. Furthermore, a patient has only a limit number of autogenous bones, and taking out the autogenous bone during the surgery may bring a new wound to the patient, and thus the patient have to suffer more pain and medical expense burden.
It is possible to use allogeneic bones to prepare the support device for treating the collapse of the femoral head. However, few allogeneic bones meet the demands. During the practical producing process, due to the limitation of the skeletal size of a person, a femoral head support device which is made from an allogeneic bone and which has a length larger than 5 cm can not be prepared, and thus the clinical application thereof is greatly limited. Furthermore, several problems, such as having a limited source, immunogenicity, medical ethics problems, or the like, still exist in the allogeneic bones.
In conclusion, the therapies aiming at the collapse of the femoral head in the prior art respectively have defects, which results in a non-ideal treatment efficacy, and the early osteonecrosis of femoral head is further aggravated and finally collapsed, or the existing collapse is further aggravated, and thus the hip replacement surgery has to be carried out at least.